


Hero

by WondersoftheMultiverse



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Natural Disaster, hero - Freeform, mentions of injury, tsunami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11379780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondersoftheMultiverse/pseuds/WondersoftheMultiverse
Summary: “Jim!”  You didn’t try to hide the urgency as you spun back to face the Captain.Kirk whipped his head away from Chekov abruptly, his hand falling from the grasp it had on the kid’s shoulder as his eyes narrowed on you in confusion.Coughing to alleviate your dry and cracked throat, you found only one word would pass your terrified lips. “Tsunami.”





	Hero

**Hero  
**  
The room around you was bustling as delegates from the Antican republic worked to cater to your every need. The dog like species had applied for membership within the Federation, they were so desperate to join that they even went to the trouble of arranging a special banquet to try and sway the Admiral’s decision. **  
**

Little did the species know, that the banquet was Starfleet’s perfect opportunity to survey their planet and decide whether the union was beneficial for both parties. Being the nearest ship, the Enterprise had been drafted for this political mission. The plan was simple enough, you had been selected along with a couple of science ensigns to conduct the monitoring of their planet inconspicuously while Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Chekov took the lead in political relations.

The banquet was being held on a particularly beautiful beach; the sand which clung to your boots a blood red colour as it mixed with the black sea; the only light highlighting its presence being the warm orange glow from a nearby planet called Selay and the white dying light of the stars above you. Colourful paper lanterns painted by the children of the republic glowed as it bathed the vast array of foods before you in a dim light.

Everything was perfect… for an away mission.

Looking down at the small plate clutched between your hands, you suppressed a grimace as the meat and blubber wiggled in an unattractive way. Reaching outwards, you picked around at one piece which looked frighteningly like the intestine of an unknown creature; attached to it a large white fibre of fur, obviously belonging to the Antican cook who had prepared the meal.

“You might want to eat that now.” Lieutenant Uhura voiced as she moved up beside you.

Flicking the piece of intestine away, your gaze fell on to the best communications officer the Enterprise had to offer.

“Say what now?”

“Y/N.” Uhura sighed as she took the plate away from your hands and placed it on the side, “The Antican’s find it rude when their food is played with. They believe once touched it is claimed and must be eaten, you know this!. Or were you too busy eye googling the captain during my debrief?”

“No! I just have a lot on my mind at the moment.” You murmured retrieving your tricorder from the belt which hung off the side of your science uniform.

Nyota smiled wryly as she jabbed her elbow in your side. “You know he’s been watching you most of the night right?”

You felt your cheeks flare as you risked a glance up away from your tricorder. Much to Uhura’s credit, your eyes wandered the delegates; quickly falling to Kirk’s who seemed to be watching you intently. Smiling, you waved awkwardly feeling your heart flutter as he laughed and rolled his eyes in response.

Shaking your head at the silliness of the interaction, you turned your back to the banquet; briefly glancing across to your companion. “Nyota please, I don’t have time for this. I am in the middle of mapping the planets tectonics, It’s weird and very complicated.”

Marching away with determination you headed closer to the sea, your eyes scanning the horizon before falling to your tricorder once more. Shrill beeps and whirring emitted from the device as it processed and calculated the atmosphere around you. Laughing, a young Antican kid tugged at the side of your dress; pointing in awe at the device in your hands.

“Sorry no touching.” You smiled half heartedly. Nodding in defeat, the youngling scurried off towards the water where they continued to play with their peers.

A small alert knocked you back from your reverie as you focused on the completed scan. The readings were puzzling indeed, they insinuated that the whole planet consisted of only two plates, of which both margins were conservative. However that was not the strange part, the conservative margins were no where near the continent, and although the margin would be active with earthquakes which were felt further out- it did not explain the tectonic activity within the local vicinity that the Enterprise had picked up on earlier.

“Lieutenant Y/L/N.”

Jumping, you barely managed to catch your tricorder as you spun on your heel.

“Captain.” You spluttered as Kirk smirked at your response fondly.

“Y/N.”

“Jim.”

“Rocky.”

You frowned at the nickname. A small grin of victory filling his features, cursing yourself at the lack of imagination at that moment you resorted to dire needs.

“Perfect Hair?”

Jim raised an eyebrow, his eyes filled with amused confusion.

“Uh, Scotty told me that one- I was running out of ideas.”

“Good to see you’re still as original as the first day we met.”

“Shutup.” You sighed as you turned back to the tricorder in your hands. Twiddling with the knobs on the side of the device, you worked on narrowing the parametres of your search.

“So what brings an officer like you here on this fine evening?.”

Pausing, you glanced across to Kirk who continued to watch you in interest. Allowing the tricorder to fall to the back of your mind you crossed your arms over your chest in amusement. The captain appeared to be reaching the end of his tether when it came to diplomatic missions, his usually pristine golden shirt stained on the shoulder with the black discharge of what you could only assume was a foul appetiser.

“Oh you know, the cuisine. I hear it’s to die for.”

Jim appeared to suppress a gag as he shook his head. “Don’t remind me.”

“Whats wrong, are you too delicate for it?” You teased as your stomach also quivered at the memory of the grizzly intestines you had been handed.

Jim laughed shaking his head, “I get excused, allergies.”

“Allergies my a-”

“So, what have you found out for me?-” Jim interrupted, “-Please tell me it’s enough to warrant us leaving, I doubt Chekov can take much more of the live cuisine they keep feeding him.”

You sighed inwardly, noting that the time for joking had vanished. Donning your science officer facade, you began your analysis. “The planet’s composition is strange, however initial readings gathered by Ensign Anker show that there may be some deposits of Dilithium towards the planet’s poles.”

You raised the tricorder which was still in your hand, its surface illuminating with the detailed readings Ensign Anker had transferred across to yourself. “I am just running a couple of final composition scans and then we should be done! So, if I were you I would make sure you eat dessert quickly because we can probably leave soon.”

“Thanks, but I have other plans for dessert.”

You gulped as you felt the heat rush to your cheeks, you knew the comment was not meant for you but you could help by blush at the remark.

“Listen Y/N. I’ve been meaning to ask you, do you-”

Jim’s sentence was cut off however as a muffled explosion of air filled the sky, the clouds which had lined the horizon disintegrating outwards. Turning slowly to face the ocean, a chill spread through your bones as a sudden strong gust of wind ruffled your hair causing you to stumble backwards; your surroundings turning deadly quiet.

“What the hell was that?” Jim exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he also studied the horizon intently.

Atleast you weren’t the only one to have noticed the shockwave.

As if in response to his question your tricorder started screaming a shrill alarm, catching the attention of those around you. Frowning you frantically pulled the device upwards. Activating the screen you glared at the display unit; urgent warnings rising onto the monitor in a never ending wave. “Oh g-”

You barely had enough time to decipher one message before your tricorder spontaneously short circuited. With a crackle of electricity a sharp pain coursed through your hand causing you to quickly drop the equipment to the ground.

Jim’s hands were on your shoulders instantly as he guided your hand to his own. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” You quickly excused, your eyes falling to the smoking mess of metal before you. “The tricorder isn’t though. I didn’t even get enough time to read the warnings. Do you have your communicator?”

Jim nodded in confirmation, his hands hesitantly leaving your own as he reached into his pocket. Flipping the device free, the captain brought it close to his face.

“Enterprise come in.”

With no response, Jim flipped the lip back down and then open again.

“Enterprise?”

“Spock?”

You sighed in defeat, “It’s dead as well?”

“Yeah.” Jim paused, his eyes distant as his mind wandered elsewhere. “-wasn’t a coincidence then.”

You opened your mouth to respond when a familiar cry filled the air around you.

“Keptin!” Chekov exclaimed as he sprinted the short distance which separated you, coming to a halt before Jim the younger man took a moment to gather his breath.

“Mister Chekov?”

“Keptin, your communicator- is it?” The young whizkid stalled as he watched Kirk slowly nod his head in affirmation.

“Aye ye ye, so you were affected to! We may have a problem sir, I believe someone just let off an EMP device. All technology in this vicinity if completely dead.”

“Are you certain?” Jim questioned again, his wide blue eyes seeking clarification.

“As far as I can tell? Yes.”

You frowned as you struggled to locate the point as to when the perfect banquet had started to go terribly wrong. Zoning out of the conversation, you turned back around to face the glistening black sea.

Strangely the children which had covered the coast had begun to laugh and cry hysterically with joy. Taking a minor step forwards, your gaze narrowed to the children as they played by the waterfront, or rather lack of waterfront. Frowning, you noted that the waves which had been centimetres away from lapping at your feet had already retreated far back into the ocean. Amused the children appeared to be chasing each other with glee, playing with the ever retreating tide.

“Can we get a message to the Enterprise?” Jim continued to question Chekov behind you, a slight tinge of worry evident in his tone.

“I may be able to mend one of the communicators sir, Starfleet technology is far superior from the Anticans. If it was their EMP, then I doubt they would have completely crippled our communications.”

Your footsteps gradually increased in size as you slowly started to wander forwards, your eyes narrowing on the water as it became deadly still. Above you, large four winged birds began to squawk loudly as they took off from the tree’s which lined the coast and headed inland. The squarks they emitted sounding awfully like cries of distress.

“Captain…” You began slowly, panic beginning to rise in your chest.

“Here take my communicator and go find Uhura, we need to group back up.” Jim continued to explain to Chekov.

Your eyes fell back to the water, as In the distance a ridge started to appear along the horizon. Unlike before, the edge was not smooth and instead was filled with a growing ridge which rippling in the orange light from the sister planet.

Like a stone dropping into the ocean, realisation surged through your mind as your voice caught in your throat abruptly.

“Jim!” You didn’t try to hide the urgency as you spun back to face the Captain.

Kirk whipped his head away from Chekov abruptly, his hand falling from the grasp it had on the kid’s shoulder as his eyes narrowed on you in confusion. Coughing to alleviate your dry and cracked throat, you found only one word would pass your terrified lips.

“Tsunami.”

“What?” Jim questioned, his voice barely a whisper.

“We need to get everyone off the beach! NOW!” You turned back to the water, your finger arched as you pointed to the now evident and growing ridge which lined the horizon. “NOW JIM!”

Turning you found your mind a jumble as you couldn’t find where to start. Your focus was quickly retained however, by the shrill laughter of the children who continued on oblivious to the oncoming danger. Running forwards, you stumbled slightly as you began screaming a warning.

“GET OFF THE BEACH! TSUNAMI! IT’S A TSUNAMI!”

The children stopped playing as they instead took to watching in confusion, you must admit yourself it must have been a sight; a strange alien woman stumbling across the sand shouting strange and foreign words.

Feeling frustrated, you went to shout again when It suddenly dawned on you. These people had never experienced anything like this before, the tide was always stagnant and unmoving and they would have never seen a tsunami because the tectonics were too far away to make that much of an impact.This was all new. It was all a game.

Making a fleeting glance to the significantly sized ridge you decided to adopt a new tactic and point towards the growing wave on the distance, its speed much too quick for your liking.

“RUN!”

“Bróga!”

You turned in confusion only to find Kirk alongside one of the delegates, his face as white as yours as he helped to warn the occupants in their native tongue. Smiling supportively, the delegate continued to shout beside him.

“Bróga! Bróga!”

The children’s smiles fell as they ceased in their movements. Turning they finally spotted the waves, their eyes widening as they understood the warning.

Laughter and cheers promptly turned to screaming as the young ones began to pelt back up the beach in full force, their fearful eyes seeking their mothers and fathers for safety and comfort.

“COME ON Y/N, WE NEED TO GO!” Jim shouted, his hand extended towards yours as he beckoned you forwards.

Nodding in confirmation to Jim, you went to run forwards when a startled cry froze your body.

Spinning on your heel, you reluctantly met the eyes of a young female Antican, her hands scrambling at the sand as her feet slowly sunk into the blood red texture. Her eyes met your own as they pleaded with your very soul to help her.

Looking up, you tracked the oncoming wave, it was merely minutes from striking the shoreline and destroying everything in its path.

Turning back briefly to Kirk, you took in his concerned eyes as he seemingly read your mind before you even rallied your instructions. “GET EVERYONE TO HIGH GROUND! I’LL MEET YOU THERE!”

You smiled encouragingly once last time before turning and running to the trapped youngling.

“NO, NO, NO!” Kirk yelled from behind. “Y/N!”

Ignoring Jim’s cries, you finally reached the young girl. Falling to your knees beside the kid you took a deep breathe in a vain attempt to slow your heart rate.

From what you could tell the situation was pretty dire. There was no way the young Antican was getting out of this alone. Much against her will, the crimson sand she had played on had liquified around her tiny paws. A deadly result of the ground vibrating from the sheer oncoming force of the wave.

Slowly you looked up to the girl, your features hardening in resolve.

“It’s ok, everything is going to be fine. I am going to get you out, just take a deep breathe and stop moving. Can you do that for me?”

The young one nodded slowly as she ceased the squirming of her legs. Sighing you took the moment to thank your lucky stars that she understood Federation standard.

“Ok, don’t panic. I am going to pull you out on the count of three.” Tightening your arms around her shoulders, you prepared to lift her from the deadly grip the sand had on her ankles. “One, two-”

“Three”

You suppressed a scream as Kirk ran up beside you, his arms instantaneously encircling the young girl as he yanked her from the sand and threw her over his shoulder. Turning to you, his gaze hardened as he latched onto your arm and began running.

Panting from the exertion from running on the sand, you risked a look back to the wave. The rippling currents were easy to make out and you estimated that you barely had a minute left.

“Jim…” You paused to breathe, “We won’t make it back, Over there! There’s a cave, Ensign Micelle was scanning it earlier. There’s a system that leads upwards, It should protect us from the initial force of the wave- but then…”

“We can worry about that later.” Jim’s harsh command was simple and effective in shutting you up.

Sprinting like you had never run before, you both made it to the cave. The floor was rocky and uneven as you both carelessly navigated through to the deepest reaches, at one point Jim took a nasty stumble his ankle cracking.

“Jim?”

“I’m good.”

Weaving around a corner you found a slightly safe enclosure, above you a rocky outcrop which lead to another part in the system.

“This might work for us.” Jim commended with success, “You climb up and I’ll help the kid up.”

“No that won’t work.” You instantly countered, your eyes falling to his damaged ankle then back to his eyes. “You’re quicker at climbing than I am, plus you will have the body strength to pull us both up!”

Jim watched you carefully, your eyes lost in his as he considered your argument. After seconds which felt like minutes, the captain finally gave in to your logic. “Fine.”

Turning, he quickly climbed the rocky scale, his hands barely slipping as he pulled himself up onto the ledge. Turning to the young Antican, you picked her up into your own arms, her body quaking with fear as she held her up towards Jim.

“Got her?” You questioned, as you felt her lift away from your arms.

“Yeah I got her. Now your turn.”

A loud rumbling ricocheted around the cave as a thin veil of dust and dirt from the rocks above shimmered around you.

That was it, time was up. You had been amazed by the time that the wave had taken to hit, you assumed that your estimations had obviously been slightly worse than you initially anticipated, but atleast you could be thankful that out of all the people on the beach, the one you truly cared about was safe now.

“Y/N!” Jim cried.

The following moment were disorientating as the wave finally hit

Instantly the cave shook as the large body of water smashed against it. Above you and to your side rocks loosened from the ceiling and began to fall around you separating you from Jim. Diving to one side you narrowly missed a large boulder which seemed to have your name on it. However the moment was short lived, as in escaping one disaster you were face with another.

Water struck your body forcing you back into the rocky wall of the cave behind you, one particularly sharp outcrop jabbing you in the back of the head hard. Gasping at both the pain and the freezing black water which surrounded you, you slowly clambered back to your feet.

Thankfully it appeared that the force had also caused a cave in to the entrance, blocking the sudden flow. Although, everyone’s luck ran out somewhere and for you it was that the seal was not watertight. Trapped, you could only watch as the water slowly began to pool around your ankles.

“Well shit.”

With the adrenaline still pumping through your system, you frantically searched for an escape as the black water slowly rose upwards towards your knees. You were moment’s away from resigning in defeat when above you a scrambling of rocks could be heard. Looking upwards sharply, you cursed your action as your head swam from the impact earlier.

After a couple of moments, the rocks fell away revealing a small opening. Pressed up against the opening was Jim, safe and unharmed.

“Thank god.” Kirk sighed as he watched you carefully. “Are you hurt?”

“Jim, I- I’m sorry.” You apologised, the feeling of overwhelming guilt for the whole situation overrunning you.

“No time for that, I’m going to get you out.”

You looked down as the water finally reached your waist. Its freezing temperature sending pins and needles to your feet as you slowly lost all feeling. Deciding to take your mind off the sensation, you turned back to Jim, your thoughts falling to the children which had lined the beach.

“Is the girl ok?”

“She’s fine, gone to get help actually- she said that there’s a tunnel to high ground.”

“Good. That’s good. What about you?”

“You didn’t seriously just ask that.” Jim grunted as he wrapped his arms around one of the more larger rocks, his teeth gritted together as he tried in vain to gain some leverage. “We can talk about your actions in your debrief later, so save the chit chat. Just as a heads up by the way, I’m not happy. Now hold tight, I’m going to get you out.”

You fought back the tears from your eyes as the cold water reached your elbows. At the rate of which Jim was struggling to move the rocks, it was unlikely for him to make a whole big enough for you to squeeze through. Currently, it appeared to be only large enough for an arm.

“I don’t think we get a happy ending this time.”

“Y/N, if you keep on like that i will have you for insubordination.” Jim cursed through his teeth, the rock shifting minutely before settling back in its place.

“Jim, you’re not going to move them rocks on your own.”

“Y/N, I really need you to stop talking right now.”

“No, please I need to tell you something. Before…”

You gasped as the water reached your chin, forcing you to have to start treading the water, your damp clothes weighing you down as you were slowly lifted up towards the hole Kirk had made in the ceiling.

“Don’t say it. I’m going to get you home and then we can talk.”

“Jim I’m scared.”

He froze as the words passed your lips, the water rising at an insane rate as you quickly approached the ceiling. With every passing second your limbs grew weaker and number, your breathe already frantic from taking short sweet gasps from the sheet temperature difference of the water. You were scared of the oblivion, and would relish in anything to take your mind off the matter.

“Please, just hold me.” You reached one of your arms upwards, his hand hesitantly encircling your own and holding you up, allowing you to stop treading the water. Your eyes met his own in a silent thanks, their edges turning a deep red as they shimmered with unfallen tears.

“This can’t be happening.”

“What were you going to say?” You questioned quickly, fully aware of the countdown clock ticking away with your remaining moments alive. “On the beach?”

Jim suppressed a cold laugh as he sighed in defeat. “Well, I had been meaning to ask for a while. And considering how well the away mission was going, I thought perhaps you wanted to- uh- join me for a drink?”

“I have been waiting for you to ask me, since the day we met.” You paused as tears began to roll down your cheeks and mix with the black water which surrounded you. “Your timing is abysmal.”

Jim smiled sadly before shaking his head in determination. “And you still will (Y/N) just let me-”

Kirk went to let go of you hand to return to moving the rocks when you tighten your grip harder, the water lapping at your cheeks forcing you to tilt you head upwards for the remaining gap of air.

“No, no just do me a favour. Please don’t let science name some weird plant species after me, I’d rather not be remembered as a potentially deadly flora.” You smiled weakly at your attempt at a joke, causing Jim’s tears to finally fall from his eyes.

“I’ll try my best. Won’t guarantee that I won’t though.”

You laughed a final laugh as the water overtook your face and smothered you into the darkness. Feeling your whole body go numb, you desperately focused on to your hand which still remained clasped tightly in the Captain’s hand. His fingers rubbed circles on the back of your palm as you squeezed as tightly as you could, praying that he knew just how much the contact meant to you in your final moments.

Opening your mouth instinctively for a breathe, you felt your heart hammer frantically in your chest as the black water filled your lungs, causing you to cough and splutter in silence.

But the suffering wasn’t forever, as you slowly lost all feeling. As if you were detaching yourself from your body, you felt your grip on Jim loosen against your will; his own tightening in response.

“Hold on, just a couple more seconds”

You didn’t know whether the voice was a figment of your imagination or Jim, but you allowed the sweet ghostly tone to welcome you into oblivion’s arms.

**=-O**

Your head pulsed intently as you slowly rose to consciousness, the soft consistent beeping of a machine emitted from your right hand side becoming your anchor for righting yourself. Slowly, you opened your eyes to your surroundings.

“Rise and shine.” A southern drawl sounded from your left.

Rolling your head slowly to the side, your eyes found the familiar silhouette of Doctor McCoy. Taking a deep breathe, your eyes fell to your nose as you realised you were wearing what appeared to be an oxygen mask. With heavy arms, you raised your hand to move the mask only to have the Doctor bat it away.

“What is it with you lot, it’s on for a reason! Leave it be!”

“Am I dead?” You whispered faintly, your eyes drooping as you struggled to focus on the present.

“Unfortunately for both of us, you’re very much the opposite.” Leonard groaned as he placed the Pad he had been holding in his hands down and moved to the end of the bed, “The Captain hasn’t stopped pestering to get in here just to see you. He even resorted to bribery, I can never get him in here usually!”

Slowly, the doctor walked across to the door to your room. A soft click signifying that he had opened it, as a new figure marched promptly into the room.

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a bottle of fresh bourbon with my name on it.”

Turning your hazed vision to the new figure, you squinted as Jim stepped forwards into the light. His eyes appeared brighter than when you had last seen them, his hair standing at odd angles as if he hadn’t bothered to brush it down properly. Infact, now you really focused on him he even appeared to be wearing the same stained shirt from when you were on the planet.

“Bribery?” You questioned faintly, your throat too sore and dry to speak clearly.

“It was nothing, just a bottle of bourbon was all it took for Bones to take your case off M’Benga and to allow me to see you.”

“Jim-”

“No, you had your say in the cave. Now it’s my turn. I thought you died back there (Y/N, technically you did but- It made me realise that there isn’t enough time to sit around and wait for something like this.”

Reaching forwards, Kirk slowly lifted the oxygen mask away from your face allowing you inhale his scent. Staring at you intently, Jim’s hand to lingered for a few moments on your cheek as he slowly traced your cheekbone to the edge of your hair.

“So I have two orders for you. Firstly as your captain, I order you not to ever, disobey me again.”

“Yes sir.” You smiled weakly as his face inched ever closer to your own, his breath hot on your skin as his hand began to tangle itself into your hair.

“As Jim, I order you never to do anything so stupidly heroic and selfless again.”

Mere millimetres away from your face, Kirk reigned his hand back and away from your hair; his thumb tracing the edges of your lips.

“Why?” You questioned breathlessly.

“Because I’m selfish and… I need you (Y/N).”

With that he planted his lips on your own, encasing them in a warm but gentle embrace as his hand carefully stroked your hair. The kiss only lasted a few moments before he pulled away, his eyes searching your own as you found a small smile filling your features.


End file.
